


once upon a time

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: minimalist memoirs [7]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: once upon a time, they had been each other's everything.





	once upon a time

"I'm going back to Korea." Minhyun says into the crook of Jonghyun's neck. The older sighs.

"I'm not that rich to fly over every other month." He warns, fingers combing through Minhyun's hair. He swallows, drifts his fingers over the plane of his boyfriend's chest.

"It's a really big opportunity, Jonghyun-ah." He explains, heart clenching with a sort of longing.

"I know." Jonghyun mumbles into his hair. "When do you leave?"

"In two days." He whispers back, voice cracking. 

"I'll take leave to see you off." Jonghyun's voice is still warm, and Minhyun turns his body to cuddle him. 

That's the end of the conversation. Except it shouldn't have been. Jonghyun should have begged him to stay. Jonghyun should have yelled at him for the short notice. Jonghyun should have been selfish.

Jonghyun's never selfish, and the conversation haunts Minhyun for years. 

He should never have left.

 

"He's a company executive now." Dongho calls him, the shaky camera showing the man with a hint of stubble on his chin and jaw. "Really successful, and rich too."

"He works hard." Minhyun acknowledges, and Dongho hums. 

"He's still staying at the same place." Dongho says suddenly. Minhyun's throat catches. "In case you want to come home... you know where to find us."

 

He wakes up the next week at midnight gasping for air, and immediately picks up the phone to book the earliest flight back to Japan. Jamming clothes into his long forgotten luggage sitting at the base of his closet, he calls the company to inform them of his absence and hangs up before they can protest. His passport and credit cards are stuffed into the pockets of his jacket, and he slips into his Vans before locking the front door behind him, taking the lift down to the ground floor to call for a taxi.

Taxi arrives within minutes of the receptionist's help, and he stumbles in.

"Incheon airport, please."

 

The secret key is still hidden in the flower pots. Minhyun opens the door, mind buzzing with  _What am I doing?_

The hallway is quiet and dark, and he kicks off his shoes and hauls the luggage over the small step into the house. Fingers tapping the wall for the light switch, he turns on the living room light and whimpers.

Everything's changed.

Their old, lumpy yellow couch has been replaced with a new white one, the coffee table switched to a clean, black marble table. Even the bookshelves have been rearranged to accommodate the new flat screen TV mounted onto the wall. 

His feet pads silently along the new floor tiles. Gone is the old wooden boards, replaced by white marble. It feels cold against his feet.

Jonghyun is snoring in the master bedroom, the only thing in the house that remains the same. Minhyun stands over him, sitting on the edge of the purple comforter. The bed dips, and Jonghyun stirs, sniffing.

An eye opens, and Jonghyun turns over to look at him.

"I must be dreaming." He mumbles in amazement, then turns back and goes to sleep. 

Minhyun glances sideways to the clock. It's five in the morning, and the world is dark outside. Stripping himself of the heavy wool jacket, he drops it onto the floor and slips under the comforter. Jonghyun rolls around again, blinking.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asks, voice muffled by how he's pressing his face into the pillows.

"Yeah." Minhyun reaches out to intertwine their fingers, just like the old times. 

"Okay." Jonghyun yawns, closing his eyes.

For a moment, Minhyun watches him breathe, bathing in the quiet moment. He's always been fascinated by the way people's faces change when they fall asleep, lines and wrinkles in their faces fading away so they look young and at peace again. 

He closes his eyes, and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> seventeen more days to freedom!! hope yall are good ♡ leave a comment & ily
> 
> so my friend IRL told me about this wanna one fic exchange thing?? kinda want to join but no time to apply rn LOL SHIT i went on Twitter to find out more and found a park Woojin one I would love to try that.. should i restart my Twitter? heh talk to me as I study guys


End file.
